


Giant Cyber-Snakes of DOOM!

by ShiTiger



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron decides to use young Autobots to repopulate the Decepticon army.  It doesn't quite go as planned.  Lots of pairings!  Slash/Humor!  Rape... sort of :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Cyber-Snakes of DOOM!

 

'We are going to use these Autobot slaves to repopulate the Decepticon army! And as a reward for my most loyal servant, Shockwave, he may take the first pick,' Megatron grinned from his throne.

'But, I am the second in command!' Starscream protested with a screech.

'My lord Megatron, I am the most loyal!' Lugnut added.

'Enough! There are plenty of Autobots to go around,' the Decepticon lord glared specifically at Starscream.

'My thanks, great Lord Megatron,' Shockwave turned toward the captive Autobots.

'Shockwave,' Megatron's deep voice echoed the room.

'Yes, my lord?'

'The Prime is mine,' the Decepticon leader growled, red optics gleaming.

'Of course,' Shockwave agreed.  
  


***  
  


The Autobot captives huddled as close to each other as they could get. The Decepticons opted to put them in uncharged stasis-cuffs attached to a metal pole in the far corner of the room.

Optimus Prime looked around at his fellow captives. Wasp, Bumblebee, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Blurr and a young bot named Hot Shot that the Prime was unfamiliar with. Aside from the usual bickering of the first two (thankfully they were both chained up or they'd be at each others' throats), the rest of the bots were clearly unsettled at the reality of being captured by Decepticons. Across the room, Optimus could see the Decepticons, but they hadn't made a move toward them yet.

'It will be all right. We will get rescued,' the young Prime tried to encourage the others.

'Whatdotheywantwithus?' Blurr shivered, curling closer to Hot Shot.

'I don't know. Oil Slick said something about needing Autobot slaves before I was knocked offline. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here in chains with all of you,' Hot Shot explained.

'What are we going to do, boss bot?' Bumblebee turned away from his argument with Wasp to focus his big, blue optics on the older mech.

'For now... we wait. We WILL be rescued,' the Prime assured the other captives.

 

'No, you won't,' a monotone voice announced.

The Autobots huddled together, staring up at the large, antlered mech towering over them. The Decepticon's crimson optic leered down at the captives in return.

'What do you want with us?' Optimus glared, looking more like a pouting pleasure slave than a fearsome enemy.

'We have big plans for you, young Autobots. Namely, creating new life for our dying race,' Shockwave announced, turning to stare directly at the golden scout. Bumblebee flinched back in shock, curling closer to his rival.

'Don't worry. They need Vector Sigma to create life. And the Autobot high command still has it in their control,' Optimus reassured the others.

'Oh, but we have more interesting ways of getting a sparkling from you than that,' Shockwave chuckled.

The captives shared a puzzled look before questions started erupting from the younger bots.  
  


'What's a sparkling?'

'I dunno.'

'Is it food?'

'You mean, like rust sticks? I like rust sticks.'

'Metoo!'

'All this food talk is making me hungry.'

'I doubt the Decepticons captured us just to feed us.'

'You being hungry, brother?'

'Hungry yes, I am being.'  
  


'A sparkling isn't food!' Shockwave finally growled in frustration.

'A sparkling is a young Cybertronian. Don't they teach you Autobrats anything?' Starscream shook his head in disgust.

'...Isthatevenpossible? AnAutobotandaDecepticoncreatingalittleCybertronianwithoutVectorSigma?' Blurr asked Optimus. The Prime shrugged, keeping his focus on the Decepticon eyeing Bumblebee.

'Yes, it's possible. Great, I'm teaching interfacing to a bunch of Autobots,' Starscream sighed dramatically before crossing the room and attempting to explain in easier terms.

'To start with, Shockwave here is going to stick his cord in your valve,' the seeker explained.

'You're going to do what with a cord? I don't see how using some sort of cord could really make another Cybertronian,' Hot Shot piped up.

'None of you have your cords out yet? Virgins,' Starscream smirked, shrugging his shoulders in amusement before ordering Shockwave to begin.

Shockwave gave the seeker a half-sparked glare before receiving the go-ahead from Megatron. Smirking down at the captives huddled together in fear, Shockwave flicked off his cord cover and let his magnificent rod extend into the air.

The screams of horror were like music to his audios. It was what came after the screams that made Shockwave want to shoot someone.

'A giant, cyber snake crawled into your valve! Gross! Ew, it's moving! Keep it away!' Bumblebee shrieked, backing as far away as he could in his chains.

'That's so... gross,' Wasp gagged, trying to avoid hurling on the floor.

'Boss bot, save me!' the yellow scout tried to hide behind his shocked Prime.

'Look brother, the cyber-snake is moving,' the red twin pointed.

'Moving it is, brother,' the blue twin agreed.

'Doesn'tithurt,havingacybersnakeupthere? Itlookslikeitwouldhurt!' Blurr cocked his helm at the strange sight.

'Medical emergency! Shockwave's valve is being eaten by a giant, cyber snake! Where's Red Alert when you need her?' Hot Shot yelped, backing away to avoid being attacked by the snake.

 

***

 

'... are they serious?' Icy commented, watching the captives try to get as far away from Shockwave as possible.

'Stupid virgins,' Starscream groaned.

'I want to play with the cyber snake too!' Random shouted.  
  


***

 

'Hey, maybe it's not a cyber snake. Red Alert has this thing called a vibe-ra-tor that she sticks up her valve when Rodimus isn't around to, um, satisfy her needs,' Hot Shot said aloud.

'He wants that thing in his valve? Gross. You're a pervert, Shockwave!' Bumblebee came out from hiding and pointed directly at the Decepticon.

Shockwave was torn between glaring or hitting something. It didn't help that his fellow Decepticons (minus Megatron) were cracking up over the vibrator comment.

'That's it. This has gone on long enough,' Shockwave snarled, grabbing the yellow scout and pulling him close.

'I am going to shove my cord so hard in your valve that you'll be begging me for more,' the Decepticon warned, ripping the bot's chain from the pole, but leaving his hands still cuffed together. One large claw teased at the seam of the smaller mech's valve cover, before ripping it off to the sound of Bumblebee's pained scream.

'Don't you dare hurt him!' Optimus yanked at his own chains. The other bots, even Wasp, struggled to help the pleading scout.

 

'No! Nononono! I don't want that creepy thing in my valve,' Bumblebee whimpered, trying to cover his exposed valve.

'It doesn't matter what you want, Autobot. All that matters is that you please me, your master,' Shockwave growled, wasting no time in shoving his cord deep into the deliciously tight valve.

'Ow! Ow, Ow, Ow! It hurts, it hurts! Get it out, slag it!' the little scout cried out, wiggling to get away from the con thrusting into his valve and holding his bound servos with one huge, clawed hand.

'Leave Bumblebee along, you slagger!' Optimus yanked even harder at the chains, wishing they hadn't taken his axe from him. This wasn't right. A leader should be able to protect his team-mates.  
  


***

 

Despite the fact that Shockwave had been itching to dominate the golden scout since they first met in Autoboot Camp, his screams just weren't do anything for his libido. In fact, his cord was starting to soften from the Autobot's pained cries.

Shockwave finally had enough and pulled out, ready to let one of his team-mates have a go at their own slaves. He could finish dominating the little bot later, in private.

'Oooh, wait. Put it back in. That was nice,' Bumblebee suddenly commented, a smile gracing his face-plates from where he lay on the ground.

'What kind of trick is this...' Shockwave wondered aloud, glancing over his shoulder at his fellow cons.

The golden scout raised his head, fixing the Decepticon above him with a glare of his own, before extending his bound servos to yank on the larger mech's horns.

I said put it back in now!' Bumblebee demanded, pulling the Decepticon back down.  
  


***

 

The Autobots and the Decepticons were left staring in shock as the golden scout took charge, demanding to be taken. The groans from the pair suddenly engulfed in shared pleasure started making every mech in the room heat up.

'Feels good, do you think, brother?' Jetstorm commented to his twin.

'If it does, we having dibs on the seeker!' Jetfire announced, pressing closer to his brother.

Starscream preened across the room, watching the twins pressing against one another in an attempt to ward off the heat they were clearly feeling in their circuits.

Even Optimus was trembling, despite being concerned with his friend's welfare. 'Bumblebee, are you alright?'

'Ooooh, yessss. So good. More, more!' the scout continued to moan, tossing his helm side to side from the pleasure.

Bumblebee suddenly stiffened, arching up into his lover's body. The other bots watched in amazement as a small, black cord popped out from above the golden mech's valve. It released a sparkling stream of fluid into the air between their bodies before Shockwave groaned and then half slumped over the scout's prone form.

'Mmmm... that was sooo good. Let's do it again!' Bumblebee suddenly announced, a familiar know-it-all grin back on his face-plates. Shockwave just stared down at the little bot in shock.  
  


***

 

Smirking from across the room, Megatron sent a release command to the stasis-cuffs, leaving the Autobots freed from their chains.

Bumblebee whooped with joy and took the opportunity to yank Shockwave down for a deep kiss on his face-plate, leaving the Decepticon extremely confused.

'You don't have a mouth in this form. I bet you'd be a good kisser if you turned back into LongArm,' the bot smirked, optics glinting with mischief.

 

***  
  


'We free being, brother,' Jetfire jumped to his pedes and the pair rushed to where Bumblebee was pushing himself into a sitting position with Shockwave standing over him.

'Wow, cute it is, brother,' Jetstorm crouched on one side of the yellow bot to stare at his delicate, ebony cord.

'May we to be touching, friend Bee?' Jetfire pleaded.

'Sure!' Bumblebee immediately agreed, watching hungrily as the twins stroked their servos over his sensitive cord.

'Ooooh, so good,' the golden mech pulled the twins closer, cuddling into them as they continued to stroke him. In moments, Hot Shot and Blurr had made their way over to stare at their groaning friends.

'Iwonderwhatthatshinystufftasteslike?' Blurr wondered aloud, watching it trickle from the golden mech's cord.  
  


***  
  


'This is like the best porn show ever!' Starscream stroked himself as he watched the young bots having an orgy (not that they even knew what that meant and they were doing it!) across the room.

'I want to ride the fire truck!' Random shouted out, getting a glare from Megatron.

As Bumblebee reached his second overload at the pedes of the still-stunned Shockwave, Wasp stepped forward and pointed at the group of Deceptions. 'I demand someone bigger than Shockwave!'

'Hey! You just want to beat me at everything,' Bumblebee groaned, trembling from the force of his combined overloads.

'Lugnut,' Megatron commanded, waving the large Decepticon toward the petite, green scout. Lugnut took an uncertain step forward with a stuttered 'Yes, my lord.'

'We want the Starscream!' the jet twins yelled, jumping to their pedes and darting over to snag their chosen con.

Megatron stood and made his way over to his chosen slave... bondmate-to-be... well, whichever it turned out to be come morning.

'How exactly are sparklings made by doing this?' Optimus rubbed his wrists, finally getting to his pedes.

'That, my little Prime, is exactly what I am about to show you,' Megatron grinned, leading the attractive Autobot out of the room.

 

'Let's take the blue one,' Icy commented aloud, grabbing Blurr with one arm.

'No, the red one!' Angry snarled, pulling Hot Shot close with his other arm.

'Blue!'

'Red!'

'Both!' Random suddenly shrieked, racing out of the room with the Autobots tightly gripped in his arms.  
  


'Well?' Wasp tapped his pede as the Decepticon, Lugnut, finally reached him.

'Um... to my rooms then?' Lugnut trembled despite towering over the small Autobot. The little, green scout just had the most demanding glare on his face-plates.

 

***

(morning)  
  


'Lugnut,' Shockwave commented, acknowledging his fellow Decepticon as they crossed paths in the hall. The other con looked as exhausted as he felt. Bumblebee hadn't let him rest until he'd given him several more overloads. Really, if the scout hadn't finally fallen into recharge, he'd probably still be demanding another overload.

The pair made their way through the rec. room doors only to find that their Autobots captives were already up and chatting over their morning energon. This left the Decepticons wondering how the bots could be so fresh and energized when they felt like skipping their shifts and recharging the rest of the day.  
  


***

 

'Shockwave's cord is so big,' Bumblebee sighed.

'Lugnut's is bigger!' Wasp argued.

'Air interfacing is better, right brother?' Jetfire commented.

'Yes, interfacing in the air better than anything ever!' Jetstorm agreed, sharing a kiss with his twin.

Blitzwing's lovers were curled up on either side of the Autobot Prime, chatting away without missing a beat.

'If you tickle Random, he'll...'

'YoucanmakeHotheadloosecontrolifyou...'

'We should try tying Icy to the bed next time. And overloading him with our mouths.'

'That'saninterestingidea.'

'No way! You can do that?' Bumblebee and Wasp gasped, staring at the pair.

Optimus nodded, sharing his own experience from the night before. 'If you caress his cord with your hands and lick it, he'll be unable to get away. After that, you pretend you're about to eat an energon pop. You put it in your mouth and suck it and suck it and suck it until the cream comes out.'

Two pairs of hungry optics suddenly turned on the Decepticons in the doorway.

'There's Shockwave and Lugnut now. We'll measure their cords and see which one is bigger,' Bee challenged his fellow scout.

'Fine by me. I'm going to win anyway,' Wasp gloated.

Shockwave and Lugnut shared a quick, panicked glance before bolting out the door. The Autobot scouts were hot on their heels.  
  


***

 

'What's the rush?' Starscream yelped, flattening himself against the wall to avoid the strange stampede rushing past him.

'Odd... why were the two Autobots chasing Lugnut and Shockwave?' Icy asked, coming around the corner to meet up with the seeker.

'Who knows. Frankly, it can wait until after I've refuelled,' the 2IC grumbled, storming toward the rec. room.

'Curious...' Icy commented to himself, following the seeker.  
  


...the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished. I think this is my first time actually including an interfacing scene. The Decepticons got their slaves, but I doubt the Autobots will be happy remaining as just slaves.


End file.
